english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Chaikin
Andrew Chaikin is an American beatboxer, live looper, singer, songwriter and voice actor. Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dead Space (2011) - Miner 1 *Law & Order: Legacies (2011-2012) - Detective Mike Logan, Mickey Trevino *Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation (2011) - Cpt. Turner, Intel 'Video Games' *25 to Life (2006) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey and the Treasure of the Incas (2005) - Francesco Valdez *American McGee's Alice (2000) - Additional Voices *Armies Of Exigo (2004) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II: Discovery (2009) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Back to the Future: The Game (2010-2011) - Biff Tannen *Batman Begins (2005) - Additional Voices *Bone: Out from Boneville (2005) - Phoney Bone, Ted the Bug *Bone: The Great Cow Race (2006) - Phoney Bone, Ted the Bug *CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder (2006) - Andy Penmore, Michael Dubois *CSI: Deadly Intent (2009) - Airam Dominguez, Gary Beaumont, Steve Tampson *CSI: Fatal Conspiracy (2010) - Brian Red, John Barrett, Sergeant Tim Lipp *Cel Damage (2001) - Additional Voices *Dead Space: Extraction (2009) - Additional Voices *Dead Space 2 (2011) - Multiplayer Voices *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers 20th Anniversary Edition (2014) - Bartender, Watchman, Additional Voices *Iron Man 2 (2010) - A.I.M., J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultimo *King Arthur (2004) - Additional Voices *Moebius: Empire Rising (2014) - Dante Cardolo *Murder, She Wrote 2: Return to Cabot Cove (2012) - Additional Voices *Nelson Tethers: Puzzle Agent (2010) - Bo Murphy, Darryl *Outland (2011) - Shaman *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs (2002) - Jester *Puzzle Agent 2 (2011) - Darryl, Secret Service Agents *Sam & Max: Save the World (2006) - Max (ep1) *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse (2010) - Alien Brain (ep1), Cultist 1 (ep3), Guardian 1 (ep2), Jebediah Moleman (ep1), M. Papierwaite, Narrator *Spore (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (2007) - Republic Officer *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Guk Yorba, Harro Ruuk *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Davrel *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) - Delta 40 "Fixer", Clone Advisor *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Commander 6, Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Windy *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Battle Droid Commander, Clone Captain, Clone Trooper, Commander Cody *Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (2003) - Additional Voices *Tales of Monkey Island (2009) - Bugeye, D'Oro (ep4), De Cava (ep3), McGillicutty (ep2), Murkel Trenchfoot (ep2), Pirate Ted (ep2), Swordfighter (ep5) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *The Sims 2 (2005) - Additional Voices *The Urbz: Sims in the City (2004) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Season Two: A Telltale Games Series (2013-2014) - Carlos *The Wolf Among Us: A Telltale Games Series (2013-2014) - Grendel *Thrillville (2006) - Disc Jockey *Thrillville: Off the Rails (2007) - DJ *Whiplash (2003) - FD Mann *X-Squad (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blood Will Tell: Tezuka Osamu's Dororo (2004) - Dragon Brood, Nine-Tailed Fox, Tanosuke *Lifeline (2004) - Allen Honda *Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner (2003) - Volkovo Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2014. Category:American Voice Actors